Non-traditional spacecraft, such as small satellites and nanosatellites, are increasing in their rate of use for space based research, science, and technology demonstration. These small satellites and nanosatellites, such as CubeSats, are often constrained in stowed (i.e., pre-deployment) size and weight, requiring the deployables for small satellites and nanosatellites to fit within small stowage spaces. Thus, the deployment and support structures for the deployables also need to fit within small stowage spaces for small satellites and nanosatellites making traditional support structures, such as telescopic or foldable booms, difficult to use in small satellite and nanosatellite applications. The inability of traditional rigid or telescopic booms to meet the requirements of small satellite and nanosatellite applications has driven the development of rollable booms. However, conventional rollable booms using bonded structures, such as the Triangular Rollable And Collapsible (TRAC) boom and Collapsible Tubular Mast (CTM) boom, suffer from a host of problems during stowage including kinks, local buckling, packaging inefficiencies, delamination, cracking, axial curvature development during storage, deployment blossoming, etc. Therefore, a rollable boom that addresses one or more of these problems is needed.